


Loving a Witch

by flareonfury



Series: Five Times Chloe Sullivan Fell In Love [1]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Smallville
Genre: Community: 5_times, Community: xoverland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe fell in love with a Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on October 7, 2010.

She didn’t know what was worse… falling in love with a cat… or falling in love with a man that wanted to control the universe and got turned into a cat because of it. Although to be truthful, Salem has grown up a lot since meeting up with her and living with Sabrina. Still… he did get the urge to take over the world a few times, but she always managed to distract him long enough to keep him sincere which she was told was quite a feature. Chloe realized that right away about Salem, but she didn’t exactly mind.

She loved challenges… Something she had lost years ago, but now gained back. And now she had the challenge to make Salem not want to take over the universe which was something no one had yet accomplished.

Smirking at the black haired cat, Chloe couldn’t help but not care that it would be a lot of work nor the fact that she wouldn’t be able to have a real and normal relationship. Dating a witch in his cat form was strange… even for growing up in Smallville. But then, at least she didn’t have to worry about being afraid that Salem would turn into some sort of mutant that wanted to kill her… that she had plenty of experience on, and she didn’t need any more.

Scratching behind his ear, she chuckled softly as he purred loudly. “You know, Salem… You’re kinda easy.”

“I am not! I’ll have you know I can so ignore your magical scratches!” Salem shouted, indignant that she would call him such a thing… even though he knew it was true. Hell, he was goner as soon as she walked into the room.

“Oh really? Magical scratches?” Chloe laughed before bringing her lips down between his ears and kissing him softly there before pulling away. At the happy sigh Salem let out, Chloe chuckled darkly. “Oh yeah… you can completely ignore my touch.”


End file.
